Privacy Policy
Last updated: 20/09/2015 Existor Limited (‘Existor,’ ‘we,’ or “us”) respects the privacy of its users. This Privacy Policy (this “Policy”) sets forth our policies regarding the collection, use and disclosure of certain data (“Data”) relating to your use of the Apps, Services and this website (“Services”). Your use of these Services signifies your understanding and acceptance of the terms of this Privacy Policy. If you do not agree with these terms, do not provide any Data to us and do not use our Services. This Privacy Policy is part of and incorporated by reference into the End User License Agreement (the “EULA”) governing the use of all “Existor” branded software applications (the “Application/s”), which may operate on any type of computing device (including without limitation, a mobile device), and applies to your use of the Applications and/or the www.pupito.com, This Privacy Policy covers how we collect, use, disclose, transfer and store information received about you and/or information received about your computing device through your use of the Applications or the Website. By agreeing to the EULA and/or using the Applications or the Website, you specifically consent to the collection, use and disclosure of your information (including personal information) in accordance with this Privacy Policy. We may receive and/or you may be asked to provide your information (including personal information) anytime you are in contact with us or use any of the Applications or the Website. As described in greater detail below, we and our affiliates may share this information (including personal information) with each other and with third-party Partners (as defined below) and use it consistent with this Privacy Policy. We may also combine your information (including personal information) with other information to provide and improve products, services, content and advertising. COLLECTION OF DEVICE AND TECHNICAL INFORMATION We automatically obtain certain information about your computing device, including: * IP address; * Unique device identifiers, such as UDIDs; * ZIP code and telephone area code where your device is located; * Language; * Country code; * Time zone, session start/stop time, locale (specific location where a given language is spoken), * network status (WiFi, etc.), browser plug-in types and versions * Agent version, platform, SDK version, timestamp * Geolocation data sufficient to identify street name and name of a city or town is not being collected, * Technical device information (e.g., device model and name, operating system name and version, CPU information, storage size, screen size, firmware, software, mobile phone carrier, Internet service provider, API key identifier for application, iOS Identifier for Advertising, Media Access Control (MAC) address, International Mobile Equipment Identity (IMEI))  . Although some of this information (such as UDID) may uniquely identify your device, this information does not identify you personally. Some legislation (such as US) may treat information that uniquely identifies your device as personal information. COLLECTION OF ADVERTISING AND APPLICATION USAGE INFORMATION When you use the Applications or the Website, we may collect additional information by using device identifiers in a form that does permit identification of your device. This information are: * Which advertisements are shown; * Length of time an advertisement is visible and the size of the advertisement; * Advertisement response (if any), including clicks on ads; * Angle of view; * Application usage information, including in-game location; * Website usage information; and * Characteristics obtained by your use such as data about pages of our Website or Application that were viewed during your visit, any actions or movements within the Website or Application and movements to/from the website from/to another website, date and time, page response times, download errors, length of visits to certain pages, page interaction information (such as scrolling, clicks, and mouse-overs) SHARING OF INFORMATION UPON YOUR REQUEST When you want to share the content you created within the Application on Facebook, you allow Existor to access certain information from your Facebook profile. The information you allow us to access varies by Application, and it is affected by the privacy settings you and your friends establish at Facebook. You can control and find out more about these settings at Facebook. By using the Application to share content on Facebook, you are authorizing us to collect, store, and use in accordance with this Privacy Policy any and all information that you agreed the Facebook could provide to us through the Facebook Application Programming Interface (“API”). Your agreement takes place when you “accept” or “allow” (or similar terms) one of our applications on Facebook. We may access and store some or all of the following information, as allowed by you, the Facebook and your preferences: (i) your basic information; (ii) your photos and videos. Application may further ask you to allow us to (i) post on Facebook on your behalf (e.g. photos, (postcards), videos and status updates) and to (ii) manage your notifications (access your notifications and mark them as read). Please keep in mind that we will only do that if specifically directed by you and will not store any of the above information on our servers. We will merely store the necessary information within the Application on your device, so that the Application will be able to communicate with Facebook directly and we will not use your personal information any other purpose.When you want to share the content you created within the Application on YouTube, you allow Existor to access certain information from your YouTube profile. Existor may access your user name and use your credentials to post on YouTube on your behalf. Please keep in mind that Existor will only do that if specifically directed by you and will not store any of the above information on its servers. It will merely store the necessary information within the Application on your device, so that the Application will be able to communicate with YouTube directly and Existor will not use your personal information any other purpose. Before posting to Facebook/You Tube via our Applications you are required to log in to your account or create an account meaning that you also accept Facebook’s/You Tube’s privacy policy for the data you provide to them via our Application. For posting on Twitter you accept their terms and conditions of Twitter for the data you provide to them via our Application (that is videos etc.). OUR USE OF INFORMATION We use information we collect about you or your computing device to deliver services to you and to operate our business. Such uses from us and our Partner’s may include: * Delivering our services – developing, delivering and improving our products, services, content, tailoring our products and services, understanding and analyzing trends in connection with usage of the Applications and the Website, administering the Applications and the Website, customer communications. For information that can be treated as personal information in some legislation, we use only device identifiers. * Displaying advertisements – When you use our Applications or Websites we may display advertisements and in order to do that we must use some of your device data, namely your device identifier. * Analytics and research -Understanding and analyzing trends in connection with usage of the Applications and the Website, auditing, learning about user behavior within the Applications and the Websites (how often you use the Application/Website, the events that occur within the Application/Website, aggregated usage, performance data etc.), gathering demographic information about our user base, data about where the Application was downloaded from. For information that can be treated as personal information in some legislation, we use only device identifiers. STORING OF INFORMATION For EU countries, we store personal information as long as they are needed for the provision of our services. Traffic information is erased or made anonymous when it is no longer needed for the purpose of the transmission or in case of payable services up to the end of the period during which the bill may lawfully be challenged or payment pursued. Location information is stored to the extent and for the duration necessary for the provision of a value added service. Cookies, direct marketing and provision of value added services information (including traffic information used for these purposes) is stored as long as the same is necessary for the provision of these activities, or up to the time when a user opts out from such use in accordance with this Privacy Policy and Access to Personal Information section herein. Other information is stored for as long as they are, at our sole own opinion, necessary for the provision of our services. This section shall not prevent any technical storage or access to information for the sole purpose of carrying out the transmission of a communication or as strictly necessary in order for us to provide the service you requested. For USA, we will retain collected information for the period necessary to fulfill the purposes outlined in this Privacy Policy unless a longer retention period is required or permitted by applicable legislation. Storing might be different depending on the territory of collecting the information and the applicable legislation, but we always strive to store the information only for as long as they are needed for the purposes of providing, improving or personalizing of our services.  DELETION OF INFORMATION Once no longer needed, we shall delete collected information using reasonable measures to protect them against unauthorized access to, or use of, the information.  DISCLOSURE TO THIRD PARTIES We cannot provide all services needed for successful operation of the Applications or the Website by ourselves. Therefore we must share collected information with third parties, including third-party advertising companies that assist us in delivering advertising to you that allows us to continue offering the Applications for free or at a low cost. We have therefore contracted with certain third-party advertising networks such as Apple (iAds), Google (AdMob)and Flurry (for Applications) and Google analytics (for Websites); and other third-party service providers that support the Applications and the Website (collectively, “Partners”). Our Partners provide services such as advertising marketing, information processing, customer information management and enhancement, statistical analysis, customer research and analysis, satisfaction surveys and customer profiling.We may contract with additional Partners or change existing Partners in the future to perform any services in connection with the Applications or the Website. For detailed information about the information collection and usage practices of our Partners please see the Cookie section of this Privacy Policy.  PARTNER’S USE OF INFORMATION We may share information that we have collected with our Partners for the purposes of delivering our services, displaying advertisements and conducting analysis and research. We may share information that can be used to personally identify your device (e.g., persistent identifiers such as UDID, IP address). Partners are not allowed to use the information for any other purpose (other than the one listed above) or share them with third parties. We strive to commit our Partner’s to use the information solely for the purposes as stated above. If they use information that might be considered as personal information, they should use it solely for the purposes of contextual advertising, while for any other purposes they should use the information solely on anonymized and aggregated basis. Notwithstanding the above, we cannot guarantee that our Partners will adhere to the contractual obligations or acceptable business practices. THIRD-PARTY TERMS AND CONDITIONS Please note that your access to and ability to use and interact with the Applications and the Website may be subject to certain third-party terms and conditions and privacy policies, including but not limited to application stores, mobile software platforms, on-line gaming platforms, social networking services, statistics services providers and payment providers. You recognize and agree that Existor is not liable for any such third-party terms and conditions and their use of your personal information.  PROTECTION OF PERSONAL INFORMATION We have implemented reasonable security measures to protect the confidentiality, security and integrity of the collected information, prevention of unauthorized access and the use of information contrary to this Privacy Policy. Although we use commercially reasonable efforts to assure that your information remains secure when maintained by us, please be aware that no security measures are perfect or impenetrable. INTEGRITY OF PERSONAL INFORMATION We strive to enable you to keep your information accurate, complete and up to date. You can access, check and ensure the integrity of your information as described below. ACCESS TO PERSONAL INFORMATION We make good faith efforts to provide you with access to the personal information you provide to us or that is associated with your account. You can also request that we correct or delete information, provided that we are not required to retain such information by law or for legitimate business purposes. We may decline to process requests that are unreasonably repetitive, require disproportionate technical effort, jeopardize the privacy of others, are extremely impractical, or for which access is not otherwise required by local law. THIRD-PARTY SITES The Applications, the Websites, products and services may contain links to third-party websites, products, or services. For example, the Applications may feature offers from third-party advertisers or the ability to engage in transactions with such entities. Please note that while using such third-party offerings, you are using sites, products, and services developed and administered by people or companies not affiliated with or controlled by us. We are not responsible for the actions of those people or companies, the content of their sites, products or services, the use of information you provide to them, or any products or services they may offer. Our link to such third parties does not constitute our sponsorship of, or affiliation with, those people or companies. Nor is such linking an endorsement of such third party’s privacy or information security policies or practices or their compliance with laws. Information collected by third parties, which may include such things as location information or contact details, is governed by their privacy practices. These other websites or services may place their own cookies or other files on your computing device, collect information or solicit personal information from you. We encourage you to learn about the privacy practices of third parties with which you interact. While we strive to We are not responsible or liable for your interaction with such third parties, the information requests initiated by such third parties, or the subsequent use, treatment or dissemination of information you voluntarily choose to provide to them. OPT-OUT You are always free to opt-out from the future collection of your personal information by Existor in accordance with this Privacy Policy by uninstalling all the Applications from each of your computing devices and discontinuing use of the Website. CHANGES TO OUR PRIVACY POLICY We will occasionally update this Privacy Policy as necessary to protect our users, furnish current information and respond to legal and technical changes. The most current version of the Privacy Policy will govern our use of your information and will be available at www.existor.com PRIVACY QUESTIONS If you have questions, please contact us. Category:Websites